Harry Potter and Bella Swan
by HarryHermioneEdwardBella
Summary: After the war, Harry wants to get away from England. So he goes to Forks, Washington. There he meets Bella, who just broke up with her boyfriend. They meet in the woods. H/B. Lemon.


**After the war, Harry wants to get away from England. So he goes to Forks, Washington. There he meets Bella, who just broke up with her boyfriend. They meet in the woods. They fall in love with each other.**

"Hi! I am Harry, Harry Potter," Harry says.

"I am Bella Swan," said Bella.

"You are Beautiful," Harry says looking in Bella's brown eyes.

"Thanks! You are very handsome," said Bella looking in Harry's eyes.

Harry and Bella both leans into each other kiss passionately. After the kiss, they both go to a hotel. Harry closes the door behind him. Harry leans forward and locks his arm around Bella and kisses her jawbone tenderly.

Bella closed her eyes as she felt an electric nerve shoot through her at the touch of his lips on her skin. She placed her hands on his chest in a weak attempt to push him away, but she could already feel herself giving into his seductive power. A light, tickling feeling swept over her as he removed an arm from her shoulder to brush back her brown hair so he could kiss her neck. She let out a small noise from the back of her throat in pleasure, and even though it was coming from herself, it seemed to jerk her back to reality. Taking advantage of the fact that he'd removed his arm, she moved backward, and was free of his grasp, but only found herself with her back against the wall of the room.

Harry pressed himself against her, creating a sandwich of her, between his strong body and the solid wall.

Bella just couldn't help herself. She let his lips travel down her cheek and onto her jaw, over the curve of her neck, and let him slide her sleeve off her shoulder so he could kiss her there, too. When he touched her like this she felt as though she was powerless, and entirely under his control.

Bella let Harry's hands trail down her arm and onto her waist, but he didn't stop there. His hand moved down to her thigh, and the touch of his hand on her bare leg forced her to let out a violent shake from the build up of lust and desire inside her.

Harry grinned, and kissed her roughly, making her moan with wanting and longing to let him take her again. Her mind was swimming with the need to have him inside of her, and as his tongue stroked hers lightly, and his lips pressed into hers with force, she knew she'd get her wish.

His hand still on her thigh slid up her shorts making her moan again, into his mouth atop hers. She felt his other hand remove itself from the wall against which he'd pushed her, and heard a zipper being undone. Simply the sound of it was too much, and she growled through her mouthful of his thick, hot tongue, and pushed herself at him. He moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips at his.

Pleasure was coursing through her as though it was in her very blood, and it began to build, higher and higher, until she couldn't take it, and unlocked her lips from Harry's so that she could shriek. He laughed in her ear as she screamed in short outbursts against his shoulder.

The two bodies pressed against the wall of the room appeared to bleed together as they meshed physically from the waist onward. Her legs appeared to be joined with his hips, fitting so rightly around him.

Bella felt herself beginning to give, and her limbs growing weak around him, and as she slowly collapsed, he caught her. He held her up under her thighs, her legs still out at his sides, and began to walk away from the wall, gradually and carefully so as not to drop her. He placed her lightly on the bed on the opposite side of the room, and he let her fall limply on the musty sheets. He got on top of her and they kissed again passionately. They both undress each other slowly.

Bella took hold of Harry's manhood and rubbed it between her hands. He gasped and his face broke into a relieved smirk as she slid the finger up his length. She sat in-between his widely spread legs, facing him and formed two tight rings around his arousal with her thumb and index finger, placing the rings one on top of the other in the center of his shaft. She then slid the rings in opposite directions, going concurrently from the head to the base. She started off sluggish and then built up speed as he became pumped up and decreased the speed once again, keeping him in a holding pattern. He felt unbelievable resistance and let out nonstop moans, encouraging her.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft and moved it towards his body, putting a hot twist on the usual up and down movement. He had extremely no clue what exactly she was doing but she must have known because he felt a tremendous build up inside of him, as though she was giving him an inside massage.

While her right hand was toying with his balls, she ran her left hand gently down the sensitive line and he suppressed a moan deep in his throat. Her switching between stroking and softly rubbing him was all it took for him to let go. She quickly grabbed his tip to keep the sheet stain least. After that she cupped her hand around his member and lightly kissed the uncovered part.

Bella opened her lips a bit and rubbed his head in-between them before rarely taking his whole head into her mouth. Very soon she could suspect he was close to the edge so she bobbed her up and down rapidly on his cock. After a while, he came in her mouth and she hurriedly swallowed his load. They both knew they were ready for the next step.

Then, Harry pressed against Bella until his penis tip found her entrance and entered her with such shock that his hips bent themselves. Her breast bumped into his chest and her excited thighs tighten together, forcing his penis to hold still which was torture. Her muscles tightened around the aroused thing and when she finally wrapped her legs against his hips, he could feel her push into him, his member feeling warmth and then cold air. Harry pumped in and out of Bella over and over again, until she tightened her muscles again, loving the feeling. They both came together with Harry emptying his load in Bella's fold. They stay together the whole night, Harry inside Bella.

Eventually, Harry and Bella get married and have five beautiful children.


End file.
